


病語

by Anonymous



Series: 小日子 [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Common Cold, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Good Boyfriend Kurosawa Yuichi, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Post COVID-19 world, 一切存在於妄想, 姊姊賽高, 安達清 - Freeform, 禁止轉載, 鍋邊肉, 黑澤優一 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 乍看之下安達清的遭遇說得通。或者，風寒。暖浴。自我懷疑。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Kurosawa Yuichi & Yuichi's sister
Series: 小日子 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126976
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 如果2021/2/7號前看到有更新，麻煩嚴厲譴責作者不念書的行徑

乍看之下安達清的遭遇說得通。冬春交替之際感冒病毒侵襲，疫情後世界對一切形之為疾異樣惶恐。他在家裡睡了三天，終於康復銷假。男友幾天前仍照顧病中的他無微不至，如今卻閃躲。共進午餐過分客氣。不再有橫越若干桌椅的曖昧目光。下班前還傳來簡訊，說是姊姊有事需要幫忙，晚上不會回家，沒有當面道別就不見人影。按照倫理劇劇本，他的男友大概在過去幾天頓然有所悟，無論是感慨年近四十有個伴侶卻不能給人知，或者世界殘酷肉體脆弱沒人養得起玫瑰當飯吃，決定放下放手重新擁抱一夫一妻傳統價值，又可能人設未明的小三已經進了演員休息室就要上妝。

「假使是這麼一回事我們現在應該在你家臥室打包衣服。」與友人同坐居酒屋的作家指出。

「如果是那樣子我會乾脆麻煩你打給搬家公司。」因為大家都知道作家通常不會有錢到在東京放置一台平常沒需求的休旅車。

「好狠。」喝著啤酒的兩人一時沒有說話。作家忍著想要碰到烤肉串的手。

「有什麼建議嗎？」此時伸出手持起竹籤咬進食物再好不過。

「想到一些。首先要務是，你認為他怎麼想的？」

「可能終於意識到我不是他想像中的天使。」

作家為公司上班對友人腦袋造成的傷害深感悲痛。

「燒還沒退的時候我說了一些話。」

「曾經有人紀錄手術前還沒徹底昏睡的病人因為麻藥向開刀醫師求歡。」

「他稱得上專屬護理師，但首先他是我男友。」

嚼，嚼，停。

「你沒有。」

「有。」

「他做了什麼？」可能是時候聯絡認識的犯罪小說家。

「什麼都沒有。」好，不用找電話。

「他是成熟的人了應該懂得生病難免思緒顛倒。」

「我不覺得他在介意這個。」

「所以是？」

友人動了動，是縮起來的動作。難以啟齒的事正要脫口。

「那時候我命令他。」

喔， **喔** 。難怪沒有其他人可聊。難怪只能來找他。作家想念友人只知道他有一隻貓的日子。

***

「平常這個時間，你應該忙著衝回去準備愛妻便當了。」

「──停下來，我沒有要你走。你照顧自己的技能不要退步。」

「好歹我比你多吃了兩年飯，就算沒有你聰明也比你有多一咪咪咪經驗。不跟我分享嗎？」

「嗯……整理一下，你在擔心的是你這種，怎說，違抗命令的行為讓他不開心了。」

「可是等一下，你之前不是有說過他很抗拒拿走你生活中的自主權這回事嗎？」

「喔，不悅。所以現在的斟酌點是──」

「……優一，你真的是愛到卡慘死。」

沉默。

「欸姊，」

她的弟弟轉頭。好久以前他們也曾像這樣並肩躺著，兩個怕黑而必得孤獨入睡的孩子。關燈以後天花板的縫隙在一片昏暗中模糊，彷彿是即將開啟的異次元大門，會吸走他們或者帶來鬼魂。那時的她年紀小到從來沒有思考過上帝，弟弟也還沒建構出關於假面騎士的一套邏輯，無法信心充沛的說服她變身腰帶可以打倒怪人，也可以幫助他們抵抗幽靈。那時她的弟弟眼睛以下全都埋在被子裡，露出來的只有深色頭髮。他說：姊，說點什麼。他說：那個聲音只是樓下的馬桶在沖水對不對。他說：姊，我有手電筒，可不可以搭帳篷？和我一起。和我一起。

「說。」

黑暗中的記憶總是模糊的──她不記得當年弟弟的表情。從來沒有看清楚過。和現在一樣嗎？焦慮、憂傷、不敢俯視深淵、害怕深深恐懼的闇黑也存在自己身體裡面。曾經她試圖以信念、信仰、愛情等一切光明驅逐心底森冷，在日光和月光的夾縫中碰壁，才明白世界上的光多半模糊，曖昧不明與陰影有得比。轉身，曾經拿著手電筒的弟弟握著體育比賽獎盃，公司業務業績第一獎狀，暗戀了七年的同期，他落在鎂光燈裡像落在河中。她想，懦弱的光和不太邪惡的暗影，說給優一聽，他會明白嗎？

「你會不會──有沒有可能，他覺得我不夠愛他？」

***

事發當時，情況是這樣的。

三月七日，晚上八點十九分二十三秒，上半身趴在床上睡著的黑澤優一驚醒。坐骨神經首先失調向大腦傳達麻刺訊號。他下半身動彈不得，肩胛骨、肱骨、肘骨首先更動位置，直覺往斜右方的攝氏36.9°物體探去。

「你有水嗎？」模糊不清的呢喃。邁入病期第三天的患者體溫仍然偏高但已經脫離發燒狀態。

黑澤優一站起身，因為刺痛搖晃。五分二十二秒後，他捧著杯子送到戀人的嘴邊服下。

「感覺好一些了嗎？」

戀人的眼直勾勾落在他臉上，因為過度專注反而顯得迷濛。黑澤優一放下杯子，手指覆上額頭，刺探溫度。沿著神經元順著脊髓傳導入大腦的訊號解讀後是「一切無恙」。

他抬起手，黑暗中與戀人的臉拉開10cm至15cm的距離。

戀人伸出手往他的手指撲，第一次沒瞄準，第二次才勾到，無力的手指握得很勉強。黑澤優一輕輕拂著他們的手放到床上。戀人的握力增強0.00401倍。

「我在這裡。」

此時已為晚上八點三十分零秒。窗簾外的夜晚沒有絲毫月光。隔著兩層樓的鄰居在放音樂。聲音傳到街上並不惱人。去年同一時刻他們在同一個房間，討論盆栽和曬衣空間。還未成為定局的未來裡他們也還在一起，就在這裡。組為黑澤優一的波函數改變時間項，得出的座標仍在同一點。

「你，」戀人嘴開著，動了動。黑澤優一習慣性眉梢上移，往前湊。瞳孔對焦，生怕放過戀人臉上、目中的細微神情。

「你能不能上我？」

***

當時黑澤優一是這麼看的。

床頭燈暈然柔和，安達汗涔涔，溫熱的肉體打著黃光照起來像一朵病玫瑰，顏色憔悴，拂過質地細膩不減。符合不少官能小說對於病態瑰麗的想像。印象中他曾經也讀過這樣一篇色情文字，專門供自慰時建構場景、氣氛。

但是安達不是腦中揮之則去的幻影，是自己交往許久的男友。腦海中一閃而逝的色情畫面如此微不足道又荒謬，他甚至不為此感到抱歉。不過是歪斜世界裡，販賣壓制與傷害的片子訓練出的制約反應。內心保護、滋養的需求更加強大。最一開始他第一次不幸把意識昏沉的暗戀對象按在床上和這根本沒得比。當時「僅此一次」與「不願傷害」兩相撕咬，爭鬥兇殘，他還不知道前者並不正確，苦苦折磨自己放手。

眼前，他們的日子還長著，兩人的手會握很久。沒有必要為了些許香氣吃掉梅花，等待梅酒滋味會更好。他微笑，帶疼惜也帶憫然。

***

當時安達清是這麼想的。

他醒來，脖子上接的像一顆吹漲的氣球，裡面輕飄飄什麼也沒有，表皮緊繃得難受。思緒在一片空蕩蕩裡滾呀滾的，散布各個角落，撞不在一起。黑澤在旁邊。身體好不舒服。自己流汗了而且是熱的。戀人目光溫柔。那樣的目光就像外面下雪的日子有一顆太陽鑽進你懷裡當私人暖爐。好想要那道目光在自己裡面。

種種渴求糾結成一團，揉成一句「上我」。脫口而出時他想，這就是了。這就是他想要的。與其無助看著病毒在血脈中肆虐，他想要剝開自己每一道經脈的是戀人的手指。既然已經呼吸困難，皮膚滾燙，不如加上戀人在身體裡橫衝直撞。有了來自戀人的蠻橫，他就不是孤單對抗無法解除的魔咒。或者說，暴力不再僅僅是病毒的純粹惡意產物。他想要戀人肆意奪取，劈開他，打碎他，挖下一塊帶走。能丟掉一塊自己他會變得輕一點，不再那麼喘不上氣。無論從身上撞下來什麼，收在黑澤那裡會很安全。等到他好一些了，感覺自己又屬於自己，戀人不會遲疑，會以溫柔作黏合劑、善解作填補仔細拼回。最外面還會有愛做為保護漆。他信任黑澤。

他想要表露這一切，亂紛紛的思緒組織不了複雜的語句。 _你能不能上我？進來裡面？不是_ _(_ _要你解決我的慾望 )_ _。不要 (_ _如果你只是服務我自己則完全沒有得到一點樂趣 )_ _。我知道 (_ _自己在說什麼。我不想要孤獨一個人 )_ _。求求你。命令你喔 (_ _你不是說過永遠不會離開我的，你屬於我，你擁有我如同我擁有你。別走 )_ 。他沒能說出口的話高速奔馳，壞掉的卡帶一遍又一遍重播：別走、別走。投影燈漸弱，螢幕暗下，音調亂變。再次昏睡前腦海仍在倒帶、播放別走、別走、別走。

***

過了那天晚上，情況是這樣的。安達很不好意思的道歉。黑澤說沒關係的，安達是病人他不會放在心上。安達問他是不是還動用了只有特殊條件下才有的權力，黑澤笑笑說他還是知道什麼時候該違背命令。那種情況下他也激不起色慾。安達有笑，笑成怯生生的荷。湯飯喧騰的白煙突然被掐住脖子安靜下來。不管黑澤怎麼開玩笑，之後安達有空可以在調教他，轉移話題到漫畫、工作、待補貨的洗衣精，氣氛都沒有恢復過來，好像一只壞掉的手錶，不管動了哪一個齒輪秒針還是倒時針在轉。他們擁抱，接吻一切如常。兩人仍然相愛，那出錯的到底是什麼不能捏塑成話語的。街燈亮起，暗下。他們整理好彼此領帶，走出家門。日落後穿著同一套西裝回來的只有一個他。

  
  
  
以下非正文，純為防盜功用：  
港獨藏獨疆獨台獨  
六四新疆再教育營  
法輪功大法好反送中  
光復香港時代革命


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於...(倒地)

姊姊看著他，好一會兒。

然後臉，往上轉。

黑澤優一只能看到側面。

姊姊的臉頰像鼓起的果實，過分安靜。眼睛像月亮沉沒地平線下，讀不到了。他知道姊姊在思考，心裡仍不免幼稚的期望她能立刻吐出什麼安慰他的話，能像泛黃童話故事本的魔法師一揮手，暴雨驟停，天空恢復明朗。

有時──現在這種時候──他會想起自己曾經怕過，姊姊是否不在乎他。尤其當她沉默，沒有任何動作、眼神。冷特別嚇人。冷的鏡像也無法溫熱。他會聯想起十多年前的安達，閃躲、客氣、自保性冷漠。他湊上前，成果時好時壞，總歸是同一公司，同一辦公室裡見了臉叫得出名字的同事。每一天都不死心抱著一點期待，久了就習慣絕望。許多陌生人萍水相逢或朝夕同處，喜歡起他表達愛意的手段氾濫。然而自己心中期望能愛著他的那些人啊──

「優一，清他知道你很愛他。你們會開始交往不就是從他明白你的心意開始的？」姊姊仍然望著天花板。「這些你也清楚，現在到底是什麼讓你焦慮，覺得他會──」「剛剛已經跟妳說──」

「──抱歉喔安達優一，」姊姊的口氣不耐煩了起來。「我剛剛聽到的是你的男朋友可以理解為什麼你沒辦法像A片男優隨便說上就上，之後氣氛突然尷尬。他在想什麼我不確定，但是你為什麼這麼害怕？你甚至沒有試著和他攤開談，一下班就匆匆忙忙躲來我家。這不像我認識的你們啊。」姊姊終於又轉頭面對著他，目光炯炯有神。「你說回到當時的情況下一定還是會以他的身體狀況為主。你會懷疑自己有沒有做對，但是你做了應該做的選擇。所以為什麼，在這件事上你明明自認無愧，還會焦慮自己在他眼中的形象？」

姊姊真是太聰明了，黑澤優一感嘆。像看一朵玫瑰花審視他。無視紛亂俗豔的讚譽，耐心的一瓣一瓣剝下全身裝飾。要不是她是他姊，心裡還真會怕。

「你沒有真的那麼在乎這件事。」姊姊下了結論。「你在乎的是這件事讓你想起的其他事。你還沒有說出其他事究竟是什麼。」

剝掉。剝掉。花瓣不是好看的弧度了。不再是低調奢貴的天鵝絨。越往裡面有些細碎的花辦變形，翻摺再翻摺成揉皺的瓦楞紙。垃圾筒的填充物。醜死了。要是在一碗水裡面看到肯定被人一臉嫌惡的挑走，還要問： _基因突變還是太多農藥？_ 都不是。其實都不是。

「你看起來快哭了。」姊姊低聲道。「你可以哭的。」

「太蠢了。」他緊緊按住眼角。

「喂，不准說我弟蠢。就算他總是忘記好好照顧自己忙著體諒他人。他不蠢，只是太容易把自己給忘了。」

「我覺得我快要忘記我們剛開始在一起的那種感覺了。」他的喉嚨含著一整座海洋，要吐出來也吐不乾淨。淚水劃下眼角。他裡面不是溼的，是黴菌一樣亂紛紛的花絲，糾纏的雄蕊。「我快要忘記每一次轉身，看到他在我和他的家裡，就忍不住要擁抱他的感覺了。我現在才意識到，已經好長一段時間看到他微笑沒有像被海嘯淹沒。」

姊姊起身，回來的時候一盒衛生紙塞進他手裡。他坐起來擤鼻涕，貼上肩胛骨之間的是姊姊的手掌心，一下一下拍著。並不特別溫柔，用力到他能感覺接觸。自從姊姊到了穿胸罩的年紀，他們再也沒有肆無忌憚地擁抱過。

「揣著這麼重的東西在心上，辛苦你啦。」

黑澤優一突然好想要男朋友溫暖的臂彎。

***

「喂，優一，姊姊那邊狀況都還好吧？」

「……水電工。好像，的確會這麼想呢。」

「晚餐和柘植一起在居酒屋吃。」

「我約他的。」

「……明天，明天回家的時候你會知道我們聊了什麼的。向你保證。」

「也不能算好玩。本來想請他提供一點意見，結果他其實一樣焦慮？不過聽到他和我一樣焦慮心情也就平靜下來了。沒有解決任何問題，到也是有達成目標？」

「我很想你。」

「你沒有馬上回『我也想你』。還好嗎？」

「好了好了，我知道你愛我。如果可以穿過螢幕擁抱你就好了。果然科技再怎麼進步還是有所缺憾啊。」

「明天。」

「明天。我們──我們會沒事的。」

***

午餐是飯糰。上午兩人都在忙，沒有特別心思煩惱呈現略處僵局的感情關係。直到安達敲敲黑澤的隔板，對上眼的那一瞬間，才各自想起，問題是半解決不是已經過去啊。

平常在通往食堂的人多路段他們本來就不會牽手，然而今天的手指距離似乎更加遙遠，西裝褲吸的手汗比往常更多一些。坐下前黑澤站在安達的座椅旁多了一點猶豫，探向椅背的手收回。安達瞅了一眼。他尷尬微笑。

「都還順利吧？」

「老樣子。」

安達兩邊手肘頂在桌面上，豎起的手臂和桌面夾成三角形，頂端是三角飯糰。他背後新進的女職員嘰嘰喳喳，是特別熱中婚戀話題的那群。

「好想快點回家。」他埋怨。

安達頭上有幾處翹起些許的頭髮，隔著一張桌子就聞不到熟悉洗髮精的味道。黑澤嚐著美乃滋，不知道第幾次心想，如果能把他身上的氣味做成香水，裝在罐子裡隨時噴上一點有多好。食堂像一塊巨大的麵包，摻雜太多人的笑語、疲憊、麻木，酵母粉添加過量，膨脹起來只剩一種浮華貧厭的味道。

他終於鞋尖往前，碰到另一雙熟悉的皮鞋。在別人注意不到的地方，依偎著停下。

「我也是。

***

家是什麼樣子？

安達清背景平凡，父母的愛並非毫無缺口，平平淡淡倒也可以支撐他繼續前行。父親在他大學畢業後不久過世，母親在的地方仍是家，他則搬到一個人住的地方，從此大部分時間忙著存活，不敢妄想重建類似的溫馨。

和黑澤交往就像無意間播下一粒花籽。他還不自覺的時候，欣欣向榮的枝葉已經長成，生活成為有些樸素，美麗不可置疑的瑪格麗特。不盡相同的形狀，卻也是家。

他們回到合租的公寓。跨過門檻那一剎那，漆黑的房間似乎少了一點幽暗。例行酒精噴灑，掛好大衣，安達看著黑澤踱步到盆栽面前。安達手裡忙著其他事，眼珠時不時轉過去。黑澤半蹲著，輕撫過帶有落葉痕跡的土灰色細幹，然後起身，帶了小水瓢回來。

「抱歉，一時忘記啦。」低語散沒空中若有似無。

安達別過臉，心想，葉面好像明亮了起來。

不待多時，廚房白煙升起。黑澤下廚，安達擺設桌面。溫暖的飯菜墊了胃，也為兩人增溫。玉子燒有，黑澤喜歡的起司燉牛肉也有。兩人尋常飲食，尋常交談。黑澤的笑紋和昨天，和前天，上個月相比都是一樣的。但是和他們三十歲時相比，孔雀魚長成了吳郭。

安達想，這個家是他們一起擁有的花，他們要一起努力照顧好，定期拿出去曬曬太陽，修剪枯枝，為傷口消毒才行。

「昨天我和柘植沒有吃到烤雞肉串。」

黑澤一向擅長表達情緒的眉毛抬起。「賣完了？」

「老闆說是供應商沒有送貨過來，打電話去催。結果我們一面吃一面聽老闆說怎麼可能對方有派貨我們沒收到，難道是送貨員發生什麼事。整間居酒屋其實有點煩躁，還有一個看起來人生不順，年紀比我們大一點的上班族直接破口大罵，到底是什麼不負責任、愛玩的年輕人開小差。」

安達嘗了口湯，繼續說下去。「可是聽到是他女朋友車禍，他急著趕到醫院忘記跟老闆講，就沒有人再說什麼了。」

「應該也是。」黑澤表情也有些凝重。「是應該諒解的事，不是嗎？」

安達心中不住揪然。當時老闆低低的一聲「女朋友車禍」很安靜，傳得很遠。有一刻居酒屋沉默，像抽掉了空氣。鋼架燈光還在，失落的像突然失去什麼。

「是啊，」安達端起碗藏住臉。「所以我知道你會原諒我但我還是要道歉。不是刻意要那麼疏離把氣氛弄得那麼奇怪的，不過我，」他努力不要閉上眼，不要切斷橫越碗緣交會的目光。「我有時候真的很害怕自己濫用你給我的權力。」

「怎麼說？」黑澤的嗓音仍舊溫如水，沉如深淵。

「你也說了，我是病人囈語不算數，但是你的心中有一瞬間肯定還是有些懷疑要不要遵守吧。那是你絕對不會做的事，可是你會想，這樣清會不會覺得自己說的話沒有受到重視。你，你一直用盡全身力氣小心謹慎的疼我，我一直都知道。」我知道你會害怕我有沒有把你的拒絕解釋成無視。「而且你雖然是一派輕鬆的講出懲罰什麼的可是，我寧願你可以理直氣壯的說，我是為了你著想，我沒有錯。」

我希望我面前的你，不必卑微。

黑澤的眉毛像海浪一樣，起，伏。「可是我的心是你的。」他像是很驚訝地說。很難說他感到訝異的是安達會說出這種話，或者自己會吐露這種想法。

「那我要你好好用手捧著，擺在架子上。像對待一顆水晶球那樣。」

「我會盡量。」黑澤臉上浮現些許哀傷。「明明從最開始交往你就說過我可以多依賴你一點。」

「不過我也還在你身邊，不是嗎？」反正他不是因為黑澤完美無缺才和他在一起，不是嗎？對於安達來說一切就是那麼理所當然。他安心地喝起湯。

***

是呀，此去經年，但安達還在自己身邊，不是嗎？黑澤終於毫無罣礙的，笑了。

「我還擔心你那時候說的是認真的，那你不就會覺得我不夠信任你。」黑澤舀了一口肉送進嘴裡。「知道你不是真的那個意思就好。」

安達神色複雜，湯碗往下頓了頓，又若無其事的端起。

「怎麼嗎？」

「現在清醒的時候想起來真的覺得很尷尬呢，」安達的視線四下亂飄，就是不落在他身上。「那時候是想要你再靠近一點吧。身體很不舒服，希望你可以暫時把我拆開。壞掉也沒關係，因為你會再把我修好。」他抿了下唇。「可能是前天腦子還沒有完全恢復吧，真的很怕就直接這樣脫口而出的話你會不會覺得我很下賤。」

黑澤的腦中敲起大鐘，嗡──迴旋無處可去。

「想必是有點燒壞了，因為我從來沒有那樣想過安達。」

安達靦腆笑了，初交往第一年的羞澀。

「你疼我都來不及了。」

黑澤捂著胸口。衝擊來得綿密，不似劈雷。

 _看吧_ ，心裡那個邪惡騷動的黑影開口。 _這就是證據。_

 _閉嘴，_ 在腦海中他揮著竹劍往黑影劈下， _不是你想的那種證據。_

昨天姊姊對他說：安達知道你愛他。

昨天安達對他說：我知道你愛我。

黑澤深吸一口氣。

「不知道是不是老了，現在沒辦法像以前一樣每次想到喜歡你就像重演一次開天闢地。不知道這樣情意漸淡的我會不會讓你愛的太辛苦。」

他等著安達的回應。

安達……翻了個白眼。

黑澤有些愣住，沒有想到他會是這個反應。

「不是漸淡是習慣。」安達見到黑澤沒有立刻應和，才放下湯碗正色說：「不信的話你想想看，如果哪天我走在路上被招牌砸到頭就──」

「我給你買安全帽。」

「看吧。」安達看上去有些得意。黑澤好想親上一口，或咬上一口。被他咬也行。如果不是考慮隔天還得上班他想刻意戴上手環。雖然誤會已經解開他還是想確認──

「我的心永遠對你懷有渴望，但我沒辦法保證我的身體能隨時做到。」

「那也沒關係啊。總有一天我們會變成老爺爺，走路要靠枴杖，抱在一起才不會跌倒，到時候我們在怎麼摩擦身體恐怕也沒辦法如果們期望的反應。」安達說出關於他們的未來這種話時語調輕鬆，態度堅定像陳述「太陽從東邊升起」這種自然定律一樣毫無懷疑。黑澤不知道他是怎樣才能擁有這種自信。黑澤不知道怎麼樣才能擁有這種自信。

安達不知道想到什麼事，手上的動作又慢下來。「你要好好陪我待到那一天啊，優一。」他迴避著戀人的視線。「不能自以為業績達成就先走一步，像我爸那樣。」

好吧。並不是每件關於未來的事上都很有自信。

「好。」

黑澤優一並沒有什麼可以拿來為未來做擔保。看似無望長達七年的暗戀，短短幾天內的分手和復合、終身承諾，突如其來的疫情再三證明了這點。如紅塵眾生他努力在世間站起，最終仍是被命運牽行。

或許他能平安度過。

或許他會墜入深淵。

世界上最好玩的莫屬並不存在絕無可能。

_「對啦，你就單身你不懂。」_

_「……抱歉。」_

「算了嘛，你我弟我有什麼好計較的。」

「……你說我不懂，那你可得好好考慮清楚再行動啊，戀愛腦。」

昨晚他一時氣極說出的糊塗話，姊姊這般回應。

塵埃舞空不去，沒有月光，只有光害的模糊夜裡，餐桌像極了知了油亮的眼睛。

他伸手越過桌面，挽過戀人。兩人臉上皆有笑意。

閃呀閃的人工衛星消失在地平線。


End file.
